90210
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans! Andrea/Jasper; Mairead/Liam
1. Chapter 1

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

"I hate California." a teenager grumbled, crossing her arms and giving a puppy-dog-like pout. She was looking out the window of a plane. She had wavy, golden blonde hair in a messy bun, fair skin, blue eyes, with delicate features. She wore a dark grey ruffle cotton shirt, a light pink oversized sweater wrap, jeans, and suede navy slipper flats over off-white ruffle socks. She also wore 2 rings-a sun-shaped mood ring (it was a dark-purple grey) and a scorpion, and 2 necklaces-the Pentacle symbol and the all-seeing eye. She wore light makeup consisting of white eye shadow, faded light grey eyeliner, black mascara, glossed lips (the gloss has faded a bit) and metallic green nails. Overall, her appearance was unique, but still pretty.

"Hey, I'm going to miss New York too, so youre not alone with the whole 'angry-about-moving' thing." another teenager reassured. She, too, had wavy golden blonde hair-thick, medium length, and let down; blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a short sleeved, light grey T-shirt with a cool, studded black design on it, jeans, and colorful, patterned sneakers. She wore no makeup but had nice, smooth skin, and no jewelry. Overall, her appearance was laid back and cool.

"Yeah, but why couldn't we move somewhere _other _than California? It's my least favorite state." she sighed. "I wonder what I did to deserve this bad Karma."

"Um…I don't know if Karma has to do with anything, I mean, your mom loves California and just wants to live there, and my mom got a really good job there…why do you hate California, anyway?"

"Bad memories. Tears. Lots of tears. And everybody there is such a hippie!"

The other girl chuckled next to her.

"Look, Church, we're in this together. We'll find a way to like our new home."

'Church' sighed. "I guess…"

She took out a very thick book titled "Robin Hood". the other teen took out a Nintendo DS.

"Get ready to get some jet leg." Church mumbled. The other teen just moaned.

*Several obnoxious hours later*

The two teens were dropped off at their new school-it was Beverly Hills high school. The two girls exhaled. The one teen was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt; Church was wearing jeans and a grey shawl.

"You ready?" Church asked.

"Nope."

Church giggled excitingly. "Let's go."

The two girls walked into the Beverly high main office. A man, good looking, who looked to be in about his late thirties, greeted them.

"Oh, you two must be the new students from Long Island, New York." he looked at the first girl.

"Andrea Churchill?" he asked. She nodded.

"Aaaaannnd….Mairead Keogan?"

"Wow…he said my name right!" Mairead mumbled.

"Right, so…I got both your schedules…" he handed them to Andrea and Mairead.

"Thanks uh…principal…guy…do you have any maps of the school?" Andrea asked.

"Um…he said, looking around, hand on hips.

"Hey, dad?" softly spoke a teen girl with light brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a pretty face. She had the stereotypical profile of a 'sweet' girl.

"Oh, Annie!" he called, relieved. He put his hand on her shoulder and brought her over to Andrea and Mairead.

"Annie, this is Andrea and Mairead. Girls, this is my daughter Annie. If you need anything just feel free to ask her…oh, Annie why don't you show these two around the school?"

"Oh…um…sure." Annie gave a weak smile. She shyly walked out of the principal's office, and the girls followed her out into the halls.

"Where's my chem class?" Mairead asked. "I have it first period."

"Who do you have?" asked Andrea.

"Jones."

"Ooh…." Annie moaned. "Good luck with her, she's tough."

"_Greeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat…" _Mairead moaned. Andrea giggled.

Annie didn't look like she was in the greatest mood. Andrea seemed to notice.

"So what kind of clubs do they have? Is there a debate club?"

"Um…yeah, I think so." Annie tried another smile.

The three walked a bit more in silence down the hallway. Mairead was looking around and at her schedule with curiosity; Annie looked gloomy and, Andrea arched an eyebrow at her.

"here's the lunch room. The gym's over there…" Annie mumbled.

"Where's the photo room?" Mairead asked. "I have photo class." she smiled.

"Over there." Annie pointed.

"COOL!" Mairead shouted, sprinting over the classroom.

When Andrea and Annie were alone, Andrea turned to Annie and spoke:

"Alright, Ms. Mopey-pants-whats up?"

Annie turned to her, surprised. "Huh?"

"You're all anxious looking and everything. What's up with life?"

Annie was silent for a few seconds, then looked down.

"It's…nothing."

"Better tell somebody instead of nobody…"

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"The second-best way to feel better about a situation is to vent about it to someone who is willing to listen."

"What's the first best way?"

Andrea shrugged. "Do something about it."

"Well…its just my…friend, is in the hospital right now and I'm worried about him."

"Aw, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"You sure? I must say I'm pretty good at the advice giving…"

Annie laughed. "Well, I just met you!"

"So? Earlier our connection the earlier we can be better friends. Heck, I think we're friends already, Annie. Call me Church-last name's Churchill, everyone calls me Church." she said, putting an arm around Annie's shoulder.

"_Riiiight_…I'll talk to you later, _Church…" _Annie mumbled, and walked away. Andrea mischievously raised an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

The bell rang. Mairead entered Chem class, and approached the teacher. She looked at her and nodded.

"New student? Okay. Just sit on over there."

Mairead sat down where the teacher indicated. The rest of the class came filling in, including a cute boy with nice brown hair and eyes, who sat down right next to Mairead, looking at her with slightly questioning eyes. The Chemistry teacher started taking attendance.

"Liam Court." called the teacher.

"Here." the boy stated politely, but looking a little grouching or something, like either something was bothering him, or he was just annoyed that the Chemistry teacher had to ask if he was present in the classroom, when all she had to do was look up and find out.

"_May-reed Kee-ogan_?"

"It's Ma-RAID." Mairead said through her teeth.

"_Madrid?"_

"No. Ma-raid."

"_Mar-i-ode?"_

"NO. MA-RAID."

__

"Mashugunah?"

"IT'S MAIREAD!"

The teacher laughed. "Ma-_raid_. Got it." Apparently she was just joking with the whole mispronouncing thing. Some kids in the class giggled.

"All right class, for today's lab period you're going to be doing an experiment based on chemical reaction and phase change: you're going to SAFELY pour hydrochloric acid into your beaker, drop in a piece of magnesium, cover the beaker TIGHTLY with a balloon, filling it with your product, or reaction, hydrogen, then CAREFULLY hold it over the Bunsen burner and you'll get your mini-explosion."

She demonstrated the lab by doing it quickly as she talked, and the class cheered and "woot"-ed as the balloon blew up in a burst of flames.

"Do the questions I'm passing around and PLEASE don't blow up the school?"

The class laughed, and began. Mairead struggled to get started at first since she was new to the classroom and didn't know where anything was. Her lab partner, Liam, helped her out. When he got all the supplies they began, following the directions and the teacher's demonstration.

"So…Mairead. Is that, what, Irish or something?" Liam asked.

"No, its Indonesian actually."

Liam blinked. After a pause, Mairead laughed.

"Yeah, its Irish."

Liam laughed too. "Cool. So where you from?"

"Long Island, New York."

Liam looked surprised.

"No kidding! I'm from New York, too! I used to surf at Jones Beach all the time."

"Yeah, I used to live in Wantagh, the town that Jones Beach, like, was part of. I cant surf for my life, but I can ski pretty well."

"Well…I don't know if you'll get to be doing much of that in California."

Mairead sighed. "Yeah…"

"Why did you move, anyway?"

"Well my mom got a pretty good job opportunity here, and my friend Andrea, who moved with us, came because her mom LOVES this state."

"She's new here, too?" Liam asked.

"Yup."

Mairead gave Liam a sweet, friendly smile. He smiled back, and the two gazed into each other's eyes. They were so unintentionally lost in each other's eyes, they seemed to pay no attention to their science experiment-the balloon exploded forcefully, waking the two out of their state.

A spark fell from the explosion, lighting a nearby paper on fire. Mairead and Liam got up, abruptly-Liam ran for the fire blanket, snatched it, ran back and draped it over the small flames. He and Mairead frantically attempted to smother the flames.

"First day here and already I've tried to blow up the school!" Mairead mumbled.

Liam smiled and huffed.

"Andrea would be jealous…" Mairead finished under her breath. When Liam gave her a questionable look, she added: "Don't ask, but typically she's a mad scientist to be. She's probably start a fire on purpose." Mairead laughed. Liam raised an eyebrow, playfully, but still shrugged and went along with it.

"Well what about you?" Liam asked.

Mairead looked to him, surprised.

"Wha-what about me?" she asked shyly and flirtatiously.

Liam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

When Andrea got home to a small, one-floored house basically empty, (except for Andrea's mom and dad unpacking) she entered her claustrophobic, small and packed room.

"How was your first day of school, honey?" her mom called, eventually coming in the room herself.

"Okay, first, why is my room SMALLER than my room in New York? Second, why is all this JUNK in it? It's not even mine! And THIRD," she stopped, sighed, and smirked tensely.

"It was fine. Now go away."

"But..."

"ZOUNDS!"

Andrea's mom looked at her questioningly. Andrea sighed.

"It means go away."

Andrea's mom cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Shakespearean."

"Oh...well, alright." she sighed. "Do your homework."

"Yes, mother..." Andrea said through her teeth.

As soon as the door was closed Andrea took out her phone and dialed Mairead's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ehmagawd, you WON'T believe it! I stayed after for the school news club the Blaze, and I caught Liam and some girl Naiomi talking in the hallway. She was all..."Oh, Liam, I'm sorry I love you blah blah blah blah..." and he was all, "Yeah, sure, great, you too."

"Sooo...?"

"So he's in total breakup mode! His ex is slobbering all over him, but he's uninterested, making it the perfect time to make your move! He's completely open, a blank canvas for you to work your magic! He's like a lost puppy that just ran away! It's your chance to take him home, Mairead! TAKE! HIM! HOME!"

"Whoa, chill!" Mairead laughed. "I'll 'make a move' or something, sheesh!"

"Sorry...I get overexcited with these things. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

A silence elapsed between the two. Then,

"Well...I mean...what do I say?"

"I'dno! I've never had a B.F. before, but you did, don't you have an idea on how it works?"

"Err...not really. I mean, I didn't PLAN to go out with Will, it just kind of happened. And didn't you go out with John? He asked you out that one time, right?"

"Ew, yeah. Bad thoughts. Ew. We dated for like...16 hours."

Mairead laughed. "Good enough. How did it happen for you two?"

"Oh, I don't know...I guess, we were somewhat flirtatiously fooling around at lunch and on the bus and stuff, and I think he liked me but I wasn't sure so I just played along with it, and...I don't know, he asked me out and UGGHHH BAD MEMORIES EWW!" Andrea complained, rubbing her head.

"Flirt with him but don't be too obvious or crazy or stalkeresque. Be subtle." Andrea said.

"Right. I guess I'll take it where it goes, you know, go with it. Lead it somewhere, not take it."

"Right. You do that, while I decapitate myself."

"Um?"

"Bad...memories."

"Oh...um, okay. Don't hurt yourself." Mairead laughed.

Andrea grunted before hanging up. She sighed, and looked around her messy room. She closed her eyes, contemplating. Then, she got up, and started cleaning, unpacking, and the such.


	4. Chapter 4

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

The next day at school Andrea saw Annie sitting outside by the columns. When she approached her, Annie looked at her with slight annoyance, like she didn't want to be bothered.

"Hey, Annie." Andrea said, sitting down.

"Hi." she muttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine."

A silence went by; Andrea carefully watched Annie, but she kept her face the other way. Andrea was about to speak, when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey...Annie."

It was Naiomi.

Andrea eyed her suspiciously, curiously, deviantly. Annie got up, probably to walk away with Naiomi. Before she could leave, Andrea stopped her and spoke softly:

"Hey, Annie: look, I know I'm new here and we don't really know each other too well, and all, but...you're one of my only new "friends" here, besides Mairead. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over later, or we could go out and do something fun. Maybe a movie?"

Annie huffed and looked at Naiomi.

"Thanks, but I think I'm busy. I'll see you later." she said before walking off.

Andrea eyed them with RAGE when they walked off. She looked seriously PISSED and about to kill someone.

"Fine, I offered, but she didn't accept the easy way. If its the hard way she wants, its the HARD WAY she's gonna get!"

"Who are you talking to?" Mairead asked, coming up from behind.

"Huh? Oh, no one. Just taking a mental note..."

Mairead raised an eyebrow, and Andrea scowled evilly after Annie and Naiomi...


	5. Chapter 5

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

"Liam, hey!" Mairead shouted after her science partner after class. He turned and smiled innocently, but it looked like something was bothering him under the surface.

"What's up? Everything okay you look kind of glum..."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh, bull. That's what everyone says."

Liam smiled, and gave a slight chuckle. "Well, I don't really want to talk about it."

"SSuuuuuuuuuurrrrreeeee you don't. That's what everyone says too. Sheesh, why doesn't anyone just open up anymore?" Mairead asked to no one in particular.

"The same reason why these things happen in the first place."

"Shit happens."

"You got that right."

"Yeah, so whatever it is that's bothering you, don't let it. If everyone in the world actually gave a damn about anything, we'd be next in line for one big apocalypse. I mean, its a good thing I don't care what others think of me and I don't sweat the small stuff-"

"Its...not like that. I'm having trouble with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? As in still dating? Not ex?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Because if you're having trouble in the relationship, you know, you shouldn't be in the relationship at all."

Liam looked like he was about to defend Naiomi, or claim something like 'Just because a couple has a fight, doesn't mean they shouldn't be together; everybody fights every once in a while, blah, blah, blah...' but he didn't. Instead, he said "Right." in a solemn, hateful voice. Mairead wondered what the hell the fight could have possibly been about. And she knew if she asked, Liam probably wouldn't tell her. 'I wonder if Andrea knows...' Mairead asked herself, when Liam walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

"Yo, Church, question." Mairead called to Andrea later in the day.

"Do you know, I mean...did you overhear what Liam and Naiomi fought about?"

"Em...I think it had to do with someone named Mr. Canon."

"Oh...I have him. He's like...some British English lit teacher."

Andrea's eyes lit up.

"No, bad Church, bad! Don't even think about it!"

Andrea frowned. "Fiiinee...if he has to do with Naiomi then I don't want 'em."

"Just ew, Church. Ew."

Andrea shrugged.

Just then, Annie walked by. Andrea narrowed her eyes and said,

"I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?" Mairead called.

"To follow Annie, what else?"

Mairead sighed.

"Good luck with Liam!" Andrea called before sneaking away.

"Thanks."

Mairead walked to the parking lot to her blue mustang. Before Annie got in her mom's car, she looked at it, surprised.

"Is that...the 67' Mustang convertible from the dealership down the road?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My parents bought it for me a few days ago, you know, to help me get comfortable with my new life here."

"Huh." Annie said. She looked uncomfortable.

"It's nice." she stated glumly. "Really, really nice." Annie sighed on that last 'nice', and walked away to her mom's car, waiting.

"Score! She so wanted your car!" Andrea whispered.

Mairead got in her Mustang and drove away. Andrea was left alone in the parking lot, waiting impatiently. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Where _is _he?" she said.

Eventually, a dark blue Volkswagen approached her and stopped. She got in. Inside was a man wrapped in bandages, covered in a heavy trench coat, hat, and goggles. Andrea was about to get in the car, when a horn honked. Mairead drove up to her friend.

"You looked a little out of it. You okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" Andrea said, snapping out of it. "Oh, snazafran!"

Andrea rushed behind Mairead's Mustang and got in her large, black van.

"That's your car?" Mairead asked. "I'd probably suspect you were selling drugs or something in that thing!"

"Just because, I have a skeevish car, doesn't mean, that I sell drugs."

Mairead raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't!"

Andrea rushed into her skeevish van and drove out of the school parking lot. She could see Annie's car down the road at a light. Narrowing her eyes, Andrea followed the car to a while away. The car was followed to a nearby hospital. Annie was dropped off, and Andrea parked a block away. Annie got out, and Andrea followed like a cat, silently stalking in daylight, as good as if it was night. Once or twice Annie must have felt like she was being followed, because she looked back several times. Thankfully, Andrea hid in time. Nevertheless Andrea successfully followed Annie to one specific hospital room. Annie went inside-Andrea waited outside, listening.

"Hey."

"I don't understand why you keep coming back."

"Jasper, I told you. Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I don't care about you."

There was a slight silence, like, 'Jasper was too choked up with emotion to speak'.

"You sure that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you feel guilty about running over my uncle?"

Andrea's eyes widened. She even forgot to breathe, at one moment. Then, she needed to sneeze. She started freaking out, covering her mouth and nose to hold in the sneeze so she wouldn't be heard. The coming sneeze went away.

"Ahhh..." Andrea said, relieved.

She gasped.

Inside the room, Annie widened her eyes in freakish terror. Jasper widened his eyes a bit, too, scared for Annie and a bit guilty for speaking her secret out loud, freely.

Andrea ran just in time, out the hallway just as Annie looked out the door. She wore the most horrid expression. Somebody knew her secret. That somebody might tell the police or worse, her friends and family. She looked to Jasper like she was going to kill him. But, she didn't take it out on anyone but herself. The only thing worse than somebody knowing her secret is not knowing who knew her secret. Andrea didn't stop running until she got to her car. Once inside, she took a breather, and stopped to think. She contemplated the knowledge she now held...she smiled, deviantly. She started the car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

__

Sorry if the lyrics to the songs are a bit off :/

Back at school Andrea kept her eyes peeled for either Annie or Jasper. She was paranoid to know if either of them knew she overheard them. And, she was getting ready for a band contest with Mairead. They were competing with the only other band in the school, the Gloria Steinems. Mairead and Andrea were doing their separate thing, however, based on their talents and interests. Mairead was going to do a guitar solo from a Green Day cover, and Andrea would be playing the keyboard/synthesizer, doing a Hot Chip cover. The band would be starting in about an hour, so now they were just getting ready. As Mairead was tuning her guitar, Andrea asked:

"So what are you and Liam up to?"

"Nothing, really." she replied. "We talk, in Chem you know. He mentioned his dad was back and he was going to move out of his mom and step-dad's place and with him. He seems really happy about it."

"So I guess it's a big deal, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hmm. You know, I saw him talking to Naiomi this morning."

"You think they made up?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for anyone _elllllse." _Andrea sang.

Mairead blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Well...if you're just talking in Chem then no. You need to hang with him after school. Try asking him to go get a burger or something."

"Burger...right."

"You know, or. ask him to the beach, just to hang out."

"He DOES like to surf."

"There you go!"

The rivalry band was watching them from their corner, giving them dirty looks and suspicious stares.

"You think they're any good?" Leila asked.

"Don't know. But we'll see..." Gia said.

"Adrianna should be here. We'd be sure to win!"

"Well, she's not. She quit, remember?"

Adrianna wasn't even going to the concert. She was busy with Ivy's mom, going over some solo stuff. But inside, she felt guilty.

"So what song are you doing again?" Mairead asked Andrea.

"And I Was A Boy From School?"

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

"By Hot Chip? A.K.A. my favorite most favorite band en el mundo?"

"Uh-huh. You scared? Nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Psssh...yes."

"Me too." Mairead laughed.

"What song are you doing?"

"Holiday by Green Day."

"Cool."

"Do you want to go first?"

"Heck no."

Mairead pouted. "Maybe the 'Gloria Steinems' can go first." she said in a mocking tone. "What kind of name is that anyway?"

"I don't know. Weird."

"I just don't get what it means."

"Me neither."

"Hmm. Well, I don't know if they have a specific order of performance, but..."

"They probably do."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be first?"

A teacher got up on the stage in the auditorium, where the Gloria Steinems, Mairead, and Andrea were getting ready, and all the students came filling in. Everyone got settled and the teachers began to announce:  
"Everybody settle down, settle down...welcome to the Beverly Hills talent contest concert! Wooo!"

The crowd cheered. A lot of people cheered for the Gloria Steinems to play. They therefore ended up going first.

"They're pretty good." Mairead whispered, looking through the curtain with Andrea.

"I GUESS...I don't know they sound kinda funky."

"It's a different kind of sound."

"It's weird. I'm surprised I don't like it."

"Maybe it's the people playing the instruments you don't like."

"Could be, Mairead, could be. Oh by the way I saw Liam in the park today with...ANNIE." Andrea growled.

"Really? Man you are such a stalker you see everyone everywhere."

"Doesn't make me a stalker, just a lucky observer. I am the eyes and ears of the universe!"

"That, and you're a stalker."

Andrea made something between a grunt and a sigh.

The Gloria Steinems finished their song.

"All right that was great, everyone give it up for the Gloria Steinems WOOO!"

The crowd cheered.

"Of course they cheer. Those girls are popular." Andrea complained.

"Alllll right! Our next contestant is...

Mairead Keogan!"

The crowd clapped, and as Mairead walked on stage with her guitar you could hear Andrea holler and scream in the wing. She shut up once she realized no one else was screaming.

"This song is called Holiday. It's by Green Day." Mairead announced.

She began with a pretty cool guitar opening. The crowd grew more and more cheerful as Mairead's awesomeness continued; her quick guitar solo was followed by some guy playing the drums below the stage in the orchestra area. Mairead sang:

"Say, hey!"

Mairead continued her sick guitar solo, and the drums loyally followed.

"Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame. The shame, the ones who died without a name, Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called faith and misery. And bleed, the company lost the war today...I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives ON HOLIDAY!

"Hear the drum pounding out of time, another protester has crossed the line. To find, the money's on the other side. Can I get another Amen?"

The crowd cheered back "Amen!" keeping up with a constant clap.

"There's a flag wrapped around a score of men, a gag a plastic bag on a monument...I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives...ON HOLIDAY!"

Mairead performed an awesome guitar solo as Andrea could be heard whooping in the background. A bass player below the stage harmoniously performed a sickilicious solo.

"The representative from California has the floor! Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
bombs away is your PUNISHMENT! Pulverize the Eiffel towers who criticize your GOVERNMENT! Bang, bang goes the broken gasman! Kill all the fags that DON'T AGREE! Trials by fire, set in fire, it's not a flame that's MEANT FOR ME! Just cause...

The crowd cheered back "Hey, hey!"

"Just cause because we're outlaws...I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives...on Holiday! I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The crowd went wild. Mairead smiled, and waved, and spotted Liam in the crowd. He was cheering for her loudly and happily. She waved to him. He waved back. The teacher came back on stage, and Mairead went back to the wings.

"THAT WAS SICK!" Andrea shouted as soon as Mairead entered.

"Thanks. Hey, I saw Liam out in the crowd."

"Cool."

"And now for our last contestant, Andrea Churchill!" the teacher clapped.

"Good luck." Mairead said.

Andrea walked on stage with a keyboard and some other equipment including a long clear tube. She set the equipment down.

"Hey, I'm going to be doing a slightly different version of Boy From School by Hot Chip. Hope you like it." she said into the mic.

Before playing, Andrea took the long clear tube and stuck it down her throat.

"What the heck is she doing? What is that?" Mairead asked herself, watching Andrea started a beat on the keyboard, very fast paced and techno-y. Then she began to play the keyboard, a high pitched, very fast tune that sounded completely and utterly psychedelic. She sang:

"And I was a boy from schoooooolllll!"

"OMG THAT IS AWESOME!" Mairead yelled. Andrea's voice sounded JUST like a robot. She was using a talkbox.

"Helplessly helping all the ruuuullllesss...and there was a boy from schoooool...heartlessly wrestling all his fools...and there was a girl at schooool...blaming all the words she learned from home. Lives are found and loves are bound, say goodbye to nothing everything found."

The chorus went a but slower, but still has the same amount (if not more) of psychedelic funk.

"Weeee trrryyyyy, but we still got lost! Weeee tryyyyy, but we don't belong. Wee tryyyyy, but we still got lost. Weee trryyyyy, but we don't belong!"

The usual tune wrang out again;

"Now I find you on the streets, heartlessly breaking rules we meet. Lives are found and looves are looooost, say goodbye to nothing but everything passed..."

The funky techno, yet beautiful chorus played again.

"Weee trryyyy, but we still got lost, weee tryyyyy, but we don't belong. Weee trryyy, but we still got lost. Wee tryyy, but we don't belong!"

For the bridge, it was slow, pretty, and had an interesting keyboard solo. Then Andrea continued to sing:

"I got, I got lost. You said this was the way back."

Andrea alternated between robot voices for each sentence, so it sounded like 2 different people singing the bridge.

"I got, I got lost. You said this was the way back. I got, I got lost, you said this was the way back...Wee trryyyyyy! But we still got lost! Wee tryyyy, but we don't belong! Weee tryy, but we still got looost. Weee tryy, but we don't belong..."

Eventually the song died down into a techno-y melodic tune. Then, it ended. The crowd cheered. Andrea left the stage and Mairead in the back.

"That was so cool! You were all robot-y and techno-y and...YEAH!"

Andrea laughed. "Thanks!"

The two left the concert, not even staying to see who won. They didn't care, they had a fun performance.


	8. Chapter 8

**90210 **

_Just a 90210 fan fiction with me and my friend Mairead in it. We are huge 90210 fans!_

_Mairead + Liam 3_

_Andrea + Jasper 3_

_This is a bit outdated, too, the events. Near the end of Season 2._

The next day at school, Andrea and Navid were in the Blaze room.

"What I'm _saying _is, this guy is one day going to break her heart, she's going to be looking for somebody's shoulder to cry on, and you'll be there, shoulder free!" Andrea said.

"Soo...you're basically telling me I'm going to be a rebound guy." Navid commented.

"well no, you _did _like her before, you know. It's more like...the perfect opportunity. But don't tell her right away."

"Right, and, how much do you know about us?"

Just then, the bell rang for homeroom.

"Gotta go! Hope you like my news report for anti-industrialization and organic learning!" she called.

Navid raised an eyebrow, holding the report, while Andrea walked out. She was walking, and going through her books., trying to get something. She was walking towards an intersection.

Jasper was walking (in crutches) towards the intersection as well. Without seeing him, Andrea tripped right over one of Jasper's crutches.

"WOAH!" she yelped, throwing her books in the air and landing on the floor. She looked up to the guy who tripped her. When she saw it was Jasper, she lost all expression. He was the guy from the hospital.

"...sorry." Jasper said shyly and apologetically.

"Um...yeah, no it's okay." Andrea said, getting up and collecting her books.

They looked at each other when she stood up. Jasper gave a weak, again apologetic smile and limped away.

In first period Chem, Andrea sat alone at her lab table. Jasper limped over to her table and sat down.

"Oh GET OUT, are you my missing lab partner? Jasper as in, I-like-to-trip-teenage-girls-in-the-hallway Jasper?"

"Look, I said I'm sorry about that." he snapped.

"Oh, I know. I'm just kidding you. Nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Andrea. So how'd you get in crutches?"

Before Jasper could say an excuse, Matt, sitting behind them, came up behind Andrea and Jasper.

"He jumped off the Hollywood sign, hehehe." he laughed with his friends.

Andrea looked to her partner with curiosity.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Suicide attempt!" Matt yelped.

Andrea's expression changed from curiosity to complete AWE.

"Is...is that true?"

Jasper sighed, eventually nodding a bit.

"This is going to sound very odd and don't judge me, but, I just gained so much more respect for you."

Jasper looked at her weirdly, but curiously.

"Why?"

"For somebody to have so much anxiety in their life to lead to suicide? It's a fascinating concept! ...You are fascinating."

Jasper's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Aw, the two freaks are bonding!" Matt hollered.

Narrowing her eyes, Andrea took a pinch of chemicals from their lab kit set up in front of them, turned around, and put it in Matt's beaker of liquid.

"Hey, what are you...?"

Before Matt could finish, Andrea took off, grabbing Jasper to hurry up and come with her, and the beaker responded with an immediate reaction. Chemicals exploded all over the place. Matt fell to the floor shrieking.

"MAN DOWN!" the teacher yelled, warning all the students to hide under their lab tables until the chemical reaction was finished.

When it did, the teacher rushed to Matt, who was fine physically, but quite shaken.

"She...she!" Matt pointed to Andrea.

"Huh?" Andrea acted dumb.

"She put that...stuff in my...thing to cause all this to happen!"

"I put what stuff in what thing?"

"Matthew." the teacher began. "If you think I'm going to believe Andrea, the only one who can actually excel in this God forsaken class, intentionally caused your beaker to react spontaneously like that, then well...you'd be disappointed."

"But...BUT!"

"A-bup-pup!" she interrupted. "I don't want to hear any more. For one, you're failing the grade. And, if you continue to blame Miss Churchill,"

"But she DID!"

"That's it! Detention! Today after school!"

"What?"

"No scratch that, make it for the whole week."

Matt's mouth was left agape as the teacher walked away. Andrea was smiling like a madman on the inside.

"You little bitch!" Matt screeched at Andrea in a threatening voice.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jasper defended.

"You deserved it, and don't think you can take offense to me on it. You'd better watch yourself, Matt. You never know when spontaneous reactions will be blasting your way..."

"Huh?" Matt said, arching an eyebrow.

Jasper and Andrea sighed.

"It's a metaphor." Jasper said.


End file.
